Snuggle Bug
by TheHaiku
Summary: While Pein travels somewhere to plan alone, he leaves Konan responsible for watching over the other members. What happens when an eager Deidara decides to play a little party game? HidanxKonan


"You have _got _to be kidding me…" Konan complained to herself, reading the tab she picked from the hat Deidara found in his room. The Akatsuki were extremely bored and had a day off, for the leader, Pein-sama, needing some time to think over and create some new plans for the organization, assigned them to guard the base while he went somewhere peaceful to ponder; he mysteriously brought Tobi along with him.

Konan was somehow dragged into playing a pointless game with the others out of their boredom: Snuggle Bug. She disliked that game to begin with, but she seriously wanted to ruin Hidan's reputation and have the insanely foul mouth he did the moment she took a look at the paper chosen from the Japanese straw hat Deidara owned. How did she end up at such a pathetic situation like this? She was playing Snuggle Bug with nearly every single guy in the Akatsuki, except for the man she actually felt for, and the idiotic yet adorable 'good boy' that was actually easy to deal with, and it was very uncomfortable.

_It's times like these I wish I had more women in this darn organization…_ she thought. Wondering again how she was persuaded into this mess, she twitched, staring blankly at the thing between her fingers that read something that was eviler than the Kyuubi and Mary Sues combined:

Snuggle Bug.

Oh dear Jashin, she was the victim.

She wanted so badly to just rip the thing to pieces, but it would be a dead giveaway to the boys who were still unfolding their papers and reading their results that she was the hider.

Mentally groaning, she looked at the bright side: if they continued playing after she had her turn, maybe she can watch as other selected Snuggle Bugs were humiliated by nuzzling another man…

Yum… _Yaoi…_

She grinned. Did they _want _to show affection to the other males in the organization? _I'm starting to think these guys are hiding something…_

Her smirk faded quickly when Deidara interrupted her thoughts.

"Okay guys, everyone has their results so let's play!" he rushed over to the light switch enthusiastically, his goofy smile never leaving his face.

Hidan thought otherwise. "This crappy game is freakin' pointless, seriously…" he whined. "And Deidara, what the flip is with the excitement?"

Deidara turned a faded shade of pink. "Shut up, un!" he fingered the switch.

"Heh, you're such a girl, Deidara, seriously."

The others rolled their eyes and waited for the lights to go out; they had nothing better to do anyways…

Of course, Itachi decided to sit this one out, calling it idiotic and childish, and after a couple moments of trying to talk him into it they didn't press their luck, especially with his Sharingan intact… the only ones playing were Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Konan. Zetsu had guard duty today so he couldn't play, not that he minded.

Deidara's pout was visible until the moment he flicked the switch, everything suddenly dark. His glare towards Hidan was obvious, though, as they all went their separate directions throughout the lair's ominous corridors.

Konan sighed. Maybe they wouldn't find her? She pondered for a moment. _Nah, they would spot me eventually…_

After she was the last one in the room, she exited, knowing how staying in the room she began in was against the rules of the game. She took small strides down the dimly lit hallways as she went through a mental list of places to hide. She narrowed her eyes.

_If any of these guys try to pull something on me, I'll stick a shovel up their-_

Konan groaned lightly in boredom, searching for a hiding place that wasn't too obvious or too secretive. It's been a little while since they started the game, and she knew that she had to find a place to settle soon. She didn't want to hide in anyone's rooms, afraid of what they might do in a closed and secluded environment, and she didn't exactly favor the coldness from outside the lair.

An idea struck her, and she carefully ran away from the kitchen she was just looking in, to down the corridors where she knew a guest (more like prisoner) room stayed, no door there at all, unless a jutsu activated the barrier. She smiled in success, finally finding a place to hide where it wasn't out of sight from others and where she can feel comfortable in.

She reached the open room quietly, and snuck inside, turning a knob on the wall that controlled the lighting of the room. She adjusted it so there was enough light to see, and shrugged at the plain looking bed and dresser on the inside. "Better than nothing," she sighed, walking over to the normal couch that lay near the right side of the room and flopping herself onto its soft, dark red fabric. Resting her head on the armrest, she stared expectantly towards the door, waiting casually for someone to enter.

A couple minutes passed, and Konan began feeling bored again. Her legs moved restlessly, trying to find a comfortable position on the firm couch as she began to look over the contestants who she had to snuggle with in her mind.

_Hmm… _Deidara was the one who suggested the game in the first place, and she let out a little giggle from the reminder of his eagerness. It faded immediately when she came to the realization that she had to snuggle with him. Her eye twitched upward at the thought of his mouthed hands…

How about Hidan? She shuddered just from thinking about his name. He was obsessed with death and he hated 'heathens' who threatened to lay even one breath against his features. How was she supposed to cuddle with a blood-crazy freak like him?

Then there was Kakuzu. _Oh dear God, _Kakuzu! Konan's lip quivered, and she nearly whimpered from the image of holding the stitch-covered man who only cared for profit. He was _not _the type to hug, and she knew it…

Kisame. No, not going to go there…

Closing her eyes tightly, she thought about the last player: Akasuna no Sasori. Aw jeez, _puppet boy?_ He was made of _wood!_ He was probably hard and uncomfortable to snuggle with, and Konan bit subconsciously on her thumbnail, hoping she wouldn't get a splinter.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps making their way down the hall and near the room she sat in. Eyes widening in fear of who it may be, Konan bit her lower lip nervously and sat up, waiting for the person to enter and torture her with snuggling.

She nearly melted with despair when the unknown person poked their head inside to reveal who they were: Hidan. He didn't notice her cowering figure at first, but as he looked around the room he caught sight of her origami flower buried in the wisps of azure-colored hair. His eyebrow raised when their eyes met and stayed there, his purple and red-tinted gaze searching deeply through the sharp, aquamarine pools that were Konan's eyes.

His stare was softer than usual and it made Konan turn pink in the slightest. If it weren't for his violent personality she could find him remotely attractive, not that he wasn't already… what with those silky-white locks, his toned and exposed muscular structure, a smirk that can cause her to swoon with—

_WHOA, what was she THINKING?_

Snapping herself out of it, her confidence triumphed over enticement as she crossed her arms impatiently. "Well?"

Hidan clicked his tongue as he passed a hand through his hair coolly, walking fully into the room and closer to the couch. His eyes were closed, as though he were deep in thought. Konan noticed a small hint of red stretching across his nose…

Her lips curved slightly upward at the sight.

Opening his eyes, Hidan's unimpressed expression took the place of his 'innocent' one as he spoke. "Is it really necessary to ask? Seriously…"

Rolling her eyes, Konan responded plainly. "It's a part of the game, can't help it." She responded, and bit her lip again to conceal the need to smile at the pouty face Hidan suddenly put upon his visage.

"You already know what I have to flippin' say, so just tell me. Asking is a waste of freakin' time."

Konan sighed; she saw this coming. "I'm not answering unless you ask."

She impeded a chuckle when his left eye twitched. He noticed this, and flipped his loose strands of hair away from his face angrily. "Women, seriously…" letting out a deep breath, Hidan asked the question, painfully towards his pride.

"Are you the flipping Snuggle Bug?"

Smiling warmly up at the man for not swearing in her presence, she answered him contentedly. "Yes, Hidan, I'm the Snuggle Bug…"

"Tch…" the Jashinist's cheeks glowed with slight color once again, and he failed to meet her eyes. "No crap, you are…"

Konan's curiosity over Hidan's sudden flustered behavior subsided when he approached her, idly. Her mouth opened slightly, when he finally looked at her with the same vulnerable look he had on before. Her breath hitched in her throat when he stopped, right in front of her, and she felt her face flush red with color.

"I swear, if you do anything other than hug me, Jashin will have both of our heads…" he mumbled, and he sat himself next to the embarrassed woman, who flinched when their shoulders brushed against one another. She never had any man come closer to her other than Pein, and it made her uneasy. This game was going to be harder than she thought…

"Now what?" Hidan asked, crossing his arms impatiently and sliding unknowingly closer to Konan, who tensed from the light contact. She felt her face grow hot.

"We snuggle." She answered quietly, not daring to meet his eyes. "This _is _Snuggle Bug…"

Hidan pouted again. "Tch, figures… I'm not the snuggling type, seriously. I've never even played this freakin' game before…"

The woman rolled her eyes. "I can tell, really… it's hard to picture you as the 'Tobi-type'." She smirked from her cleverness. The religious man snickered.

"It's _impossible_ to picture me as the 'Tobi-type', seriously…"

This comment caused Konan to giggle briefly, and Hidan raised an eyebrow from the sound, not used to hearing a girl laugh, especially since he usually _killed_ every one he saw… It was something different, and he wasn't sure what to think of it.

Silence overcame them, and the air seemed to grow tense from the awkwardness. Still not meeting his eyes, Konan cleared her throat to gain his attention.

"Well?" she said. Hidan glanced at her.

"What?"

"Aren't we supposed to snuggle?" she reddened at how dumb the question sounded, and straightened against the back of the couch to seem surer of herself. She felt Hidan shrug against her side.

"I'm not the-"

"Snuggling type, I know. But _that's_ how you play…"

"What if I don't want to play by the rules?"

"Seeing how Deidara can be, he'd start the whole game over until he was satisfied."

Hidan grimaced. "Aw geez, we'd _never_ hear the end of it…"

"Exactly." Konan agreed, and she made a look close to that of Hidan's, sinking back into the couch. "He'd probably handcuff us together and eat the key until we ended up-" she immediately stopped herself and clamped a hand over her mouth after realization struck her in what she was saying, but it was too late.

Hidan's eyebrows practically shot up off of his forehead when he processed her idea into his mind.

The both of them flushed pink.

"…Whoa, seriously…" he started, running a shaky hand through his hair. "Didn't expect a freakin' perverted theory like _that _to come out of _your _mouth…" his mouth formed a smug grin when he felt her flinch.

"T-that's not what I _meant_, Hidan, now get your mind out of the gutter and forget I said anything!"

"_Sure,_ blue-hair, whatever you say…" he inched a fraction closer to the girl next to him. "You _know _you fantasize about me…"

His smirk went wider when he felt a large amount of heat radiate from her blushing face. "Can't say I blame you, seriously…"

Out of sarcastic remarks to shoot back at the vain man next to her, Konan shrunk into the couch, trying to ignore the sudden, impure thoughts of sexy Hidan pelting at her head. "I wouldn't be talking," she mumbled enough for him to hear.

He laughed. "True, I'm being a hypocrite…"

Her eyes widened when she understood what he meant, and her cheeks turned a rosy hue again.

The silence came again, though less awkward than before.

Konan blew a strand of hair from her eyes as they waited for someone else to enter the room. They soon found themselves gradually relaxing in each other's presence, and they even leaned against one another on the couch, using their weight to stay sitting up. Hidan's arms stayed crossed as he stared expectantly at the doorframe, aware of the other players in the game.

Tired of his current position, the man heaved an angelic sigh as he shifted his legs to lie on the space next to him on the cushion and suddenly rested his cheek on Konan's shoulder.

Konan was surprised, nonetheless. She blinked, her inner self squealing with incomprehensible delight while her _logical_ self told her that it was only an act, a part of the game; there was nothing to get excited about…

Not that she was _excited…_

Her breathing went shallow for unknown reasons of wanting him to stay comfortable on her shoulder, and her face went as red as the cloud on their cloaks.

Gaining more confidence, Hidan closed his eyes dreamily and cuddled up more into her side, his face rubbing against her arm when he moved to get into a more pleasant position. He found himself enjoying her warmth, and suddenly didn't care that he was in contact with a 'heathen'.

Konan went into slight panic from his actions, her heart pounding loudly against her chest as she held her breath, staring down at her trembling fingers that lay in her lap.

"This snuggling thing isn't as bad as I thought it would be, seriously…" Hidan's dream-like voice startled Konan, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. When he opened his eyes again, his eyelashes stroked the side of her arm, and the hair on her neck stood on end.

The woman gulped when he ran his pinky finger down her thigh, and she would have slapped him if she weren't so paralyzed. The only thing she was able to do was blush as he observed where he traced the cloud on her cloak.

Turning his attention away from the fabric, he decided to tease her a little more, and he cocked his head upward so the bridge of his nose fit into the nape of her neck. He smirked mischievously when he felt her shiver at the contact.

Konan was as tense as a knot, and her eyes went wide open when his breath tickled below her ear.

"You're freakin' enjoying this,_ seriously._"

His tone was in a low, seductive manner, and Konan's inner self agreed with him… she _loved_ it… she wanted _more._ Her logical self had a mind spasm, telling her how crazy she was for giving into his trap.

But gawds, he was so… _rawr…_

He further tempted her hormones with a touch of his lips against the sensitive curve below her ear, and she let in a sharp breath, shocked, jumping back. "Hidan!" she managed to squeak, and Hidan laughed.

"Snuggle Bug, duh." He chuckled, and Konan slapped him on the arm.

"SNUGGLE BUG, NOT SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN."

"You thought it was like heaven? Well I'm flattered and all Konan, but…" he laughed more when she whacked him in the arm again.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!" she yelled, turning her back to him on the couch, trying to hide her tomato-red face.

Hidan smiled, amused. "Aw, come on, you know you saw it coming…"

She remained quiet.

"Don't be like that, seriously, you'll make me feel bad!"

Silence.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'll only snuggle, I promise." Hidan sighed, annoyed.

Konan looked back at his puppy eyes, and pouted. "Oh don't give me that…"

He grinned. "Can't resist the look, can you?"

Rolling her eyes, she allowed herself to lean against him again, resting her head on top of his. "Snuggling only."

"I know."  
"Try anything, and you die."  
"I'd like to see you try, seriously…"

Konan groaned. "Darn you immortals…"

He smirked, closing his eyes and getting used to the warmth of her shoulder again. "Am I _really _that bad to snuggle with?"

Konan couldn't lie.

"…No."

"Thought so."

She snorted. "Don't get any ideas, Hidan…"

"What made you think I was?"

The woman made a face. "Maybe because you're _Hidan?_"

The Jashinist put a hand to his heart in fake distress. "Oh that _hurts_, Konan, it really does…"

Laughing in the slightest, Konan adjusted herself so _she_ was leaning her head on his shoulder. "You know you were."

"I'd be denying myself if I didn't agree."

_Smack._

Rubbing his now aching arm, Hidan scowled. "Dang it, woman, that hurts!"

Said woman's lips twitched upwards. "Says the man who stabs himself more than an emo."

He twitched; he couldn't argue with that. "…DANG IT!"

She smiled successfully and sighed with content, cuddling up more next to Hidan, who blushed at her forwardness. He knew he was going to perform many cleansing rituals tonight, but at the moment he didn't care.

All thoughts were interrupted when footsteps were heard, and the two raised their gazes to observe the one who walked into the room. Standing over them was none other than the bomber-artist, Deidara.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we? Un…"

The blonde smirked in amusement from how speedily they scrambled away from each other, faces reddening and all. "If you wanted privacy, you could of just-"

"_Zip_ it, blondie!" a flushed Hidan exclaimed, pushing Deidara away so he had room to stand. "We're just freakin' playing the freakin' game like you freakin' wanted to. Seriously, if you whined any freakin' more about how much you wanted to play this dumb game, then I would've sacrificed you to Jashin no matter _WHAT_ the leader said, and buried you into the flippin' _DUMPSTER_ for all I freakin' care!"

Deidara looked like he was about to wet himself.

Hidan punched him so he sat on the couch, and brushed himself off, still pink with embarrassment. "It's _your_ turn, seriously." And with that, he whipped around and quickly stomped out of the room.

Silence…

"Who peed in _his _coffee, un?" Deidara said, trying to shake off the threat. "Either he _really _hated it, or he _enjoyed_ snuggling and tried to hide it…"

Konan blinked, looking in the direction Hidan ran off.

"I think he _likes_ you Konan!"

_Smack._

The artist rubbed his head, glaring at the blushing girl sitting next to him.

"_OW, _un!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know Hidan has a foul mouth but I wanted to make this as sweet as possible. x'D Hope you enjoyed the story!~  
**


End file.
